All It Took
by Axis22
Summary: Phineas tries to help his close friend with a problem and learns little things make big thing happen. lame summery I know Phinabella, one shot, rated T because I am very paranoid about this one.


**Hello it's me, I know that I should be working on my other story but I just couldn't get this one out of my head so for now I'm doing this and hopefully soon I will get back my other fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. **

* * *

The sun was shining on Danville and every ones favorite inventors were sitting under their tree wondering what to do today. "You know Ferb, I can't think of a single thing to do today," the red headed one said "how about you?" his green haired step brother just shrugged. They continued to think until Phineas noticed something was wrong. "hay where's Isabella, she's usually here by now and I know that she doesn't have anything to do with the fireside girls today."

Ferb just glanced at him with a _'you're really worried about her aren't you'_ look.

"Well of course I'm worried about her. What if she got hit by a car or brook her leg or"Phineas would have continued if Ferb hadn't spoke

"Maybe you should go check on her then" he said.

"Ok then, Ferb I know what we're gonna do today! We're going to make sure that Isabella is Ok" Phineas proclaimed

* * *

Across the street at Isabella's Phineas and Ferb had just been invited in by Isabella's mom and were outside her door. "Who is it?" an obviously sad voice asked.

"Its Phineas and Ferb, may we come in" Phineas asked

The door slowly opened "hi guys What'cha'doin?" Isabella asked in a tone much sadder than her normal one.

"Aw, what's the matter Isabella" Phineas asked obviously concerned about her.

"well you know how my dog Pinky disappears from time to time right?"

"ya just like Perry"

"Well yesterday he disappeared and I thought nothing of it but it got late and I started to get worried so I decided to talk to my mom. She said that Pinky might come back later and that I should try to get some sleep, but when I woke up *sniff* she still wasn't home" Isabella started to cry after that.

Phineas decided to try to comfort her "don't worry Isabella we'll find Pinky for you"

"*sniff* you will?" she asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"Of course we will, right Ferb" Ferb just nodded.

"O THANK YOU SO MUCH" Isabella quickly through her arms around Phineas and gave him a big hug, which Phineas quickly returned.

_'Anything for you Isabella' Phineas_ thought to himself.

* * *

On their way out Phineas asked Ferb a question "hay Ferb what's it mean when you get a strange tingling sensation when you hug someone"

Ferb's eyes widened "A good sensation or a bad one" he asked already knowing the answer

"It's definitely good but, it just feels . . . funny I guess"

Ferb raised an eyebrow "did you get it when you hugged Isabella"

"Yes"

"Do you get it when you hug anyone else?"

"No not really"

"How long has it been going on?"

Phineas blushed a little but not realizing it "well to be perfectly honest . . . it's been going since the first time she hugged me when we were 2"

Ferb stopped walking after that "you remember that far back?" he asked in disbelief

"It's one of those memories that you just keep all your life, even though you forget the rest of them, like an image. A lot of people have things like that right?"

Ferb didn't press the topic further.

"I'm not allergic to her or anything am I?" Phineas asked getting worried.

"No no you are perfectly fine" Ferb reassured him. "but it's best if you figure out what that sensation means on your own" Phineas was upset at his brothers response but listened to him anyway knowing that he knew what he was talking about.

* * *

Unknown to them however Dr. Doofenshmirtz had captured Pinky as well as many other O.W.C.A. agents. Perry was sent to try to free them that morning and is currently on his way to D.E.I. "remember agent P Doofenshmirtz has captured many of our agents and we currently don't know what he has planned for them" Monogram said over the wrist communicator. "As of this moment we don't have an exact number but what we can say is that however many he has you must bring them all back and keep casualties to a minimum. Understood?" Perry nodded and continued to the D.E.I. building. Once inside he found the door already broken down so he just stared at it for a few seconds then walked in.

"Ahh Perry the platypus what an unexpected bla bla bla you know the rest" Doofenshmirtz ranted. Perry looked around to see many of his fellow agents wearing the same mind control helmet that Doofenshmirtz used on him earlier that summer. "So I bet you're wondering why I captured so many of your fellow operatives. Well let me tell you, it all started a few schemes ago when I turned myself into a platypus to attempt to defeat you remember?" Perry just shivered at the memory. "Well it occurred to me that fighting fire with fire did not mean fighting platypus with platypus. What it ment was fighting an O.W.C.A. agent with O.W.C.A. AGENTS, ha ha ha ha ha. Well actually the multiple part was just a typo on my part, but hay it still works and I control them all with this remote right here" Doofenshmirtz held up a small remote with a button and a mic on it. "All I have to do is press this button and speak my command into it, then my minions will do whatever I ask of them. For example" Doofenshmirtz presses the button "BRING DOWN PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

* * *

Phineas and Ferb's efforts to find Pinky had quickly turned up nothing. They couldn't find any clues in Isabella's house, they couldn't scan for her, and there attempts to lure her to them were going nowhere fast. "We can't stop looking, I know that we'll find Pinky if we just . . ." Phineas was unable to think of anything, having exhausted almost every option, ideas were running thin. "Let's go Ferb, I told Isabella that we'd find Pinky and I'm not going to stop until we do"

* * *

Back at the D.E.I. building Perry was fighting off possessed O.W.C.A. agents and quickly loosing, and like every evil scientist Doofenshmirtz had to start bragging. "ha ha Perry the platypus not so easy fighting every other agent in the O.W.C.A. is it? It was easy to all I had to do was download the list of agents and then one by one lure them all here and captured them. But of course the list was from the beginning of summer, but whatever I doubt that any really important agents have been added to the O.W.C.A. since the beginning of summer ha ha ha ha h *oof*" it was at that moment a potted plant in a fedora landed on Doofenshmirtz head both shattering the pot and making him fall over droping the remote. "NOOOOOOOOOOO my remote" he screamed and tried to reach for the remote but Perry got to it first. He pressed the button, made his weird chirping/growling noise, and then all the O.W.C.A. agents took off their helmets and were freed from Doof's control. "NOOOOOOOO curse you Planty the potted plant!" he shouted as every helmet exploded.

* * *

All the agents were free and headed back to their owners, however when Pinky came across Phineas and Ferb shouting her name she quickly dropped to all fours and barked to get their attention.

"There you are Pinky" Phineas said "Isabella's been worried sick about you" with that Phineas picked Pinky up and proceeded to bring her to Isabella's.

* * *

"O PINKY IV'E BEEN SO WORIED ABOUT YOU!" Isabella shouted as she hugged her precious chiwawa. "thank you Phineas you don't know how grateful I am that you found my Pinky" Isabella walked over to the two boys who were currently in the doorway "how can I ever repay you?"

"Don't worry about it, it was our pleasure" he responded with a grin on his face. "so you coming over tomorrow?"

"Of course Phineas" she leaned forward to hug him. "Again I can't thank you enough" she leaned forward again and gave Phineas a kiss on the nose which caused his eyes to go wide. "I'll see you tomorrow then" she slowly closed the door giving the boys a wave as she closed it.

Ferb started to go back home only to realize that Phineas had not moved from his spot. "Brother are you Ok" but Phineas didn't answer he just continued to stare at the door with a smile on his face. Ferb just rolled his eyes, grabbed Phineas's hand and pulled him home.

* * *

It was already late when they got home so both the brothers just started getting ready for bed. It was not until both of them had gotten into bed that Phineas spoke for the first time since they left Isabella's "hay Ferb you remember earlier today when I told you about the feeling I got when I hugged Isabella?" Ferb nodded "well I got it again when she kissed me, only difference was it was more intense, more pleasing, and" Phineas paused as his face started to turn pink "I want her to kiss me again"

Ferb's eyes had shifted from his book to Phineas "so then do know what that feeling means"

Phineas looked to his feet "not entirely but" he stopped for a moment to think, then looked back up to his brother "Ferb I know what we're gonna do tomorrow!"

* * *

The next day the two boys (mostly Phineas) were waiting under the tree for a certain raven haired girl to walk through the back yard gate. Phineas was nervously pacing as if terrified about something coming "where is she, I hope nothing bad happened to her" he said still pacing.

"You have to calm down. You've been waiting here for the past 5 hours, she'll get here" Ferb said trying to calm down his obviously nervous brother.

As if on cue Isabella walked in with her signature pink outfit and bow and said her catchphrase. "Hi Phineas. What'cha'doin?"

"Waiting for you" he said quickly walking toward her.

"Really?" she asked

"Ya because today were doing whatever you want us to" Phineas said as he took her hand. Ferb quickly pointed to himself and shook his head. Phineas looked back at his brother then back to Isabella "Ok I'm doing whatever you want me to do"

Isabella tilted her head in confusion "why?"

"Well" Phineas blushed "I like seeing you happy"

Isabella put her hands behind her back, turned her head a little, and slightly closed her eyes "you just want me to kiss you again don't you" she said with a smile.

Phineas was shocked to hear what Isabella said. Sure it was true but he didn't want her to know, his left hand quickly found its way to his ear as he tried to search for the right words "N-no no that-that's not it, all I meant was that… well… it's"

Isabella pulled her hands to her mouth, closed her eyes, and started to blush "Phineas" she started "I know that you're lying when you scratch your ear like that" Phineas grabbed his hand and pulled it down to waist level. His face was so red that his hair and head were indistinguishable. Isabella placed a hand on his shoulder which caused his heart beet to pick up to a pace that Isabella could almost hear. "Phineas?" she asked

Phineas looked away, his face still red "O-ok y-ya I really… I really liked it when… when you kissed me yesterday" he said, his heart beet so fast that it was amazing that he didn't have a heart attack.

Isabella giggled "well I guess I could give you **one **for free,seeing as you are my best friend" she put her hand on the side of Phineas's face as brought her head close to his nose "close your eyes" she said softly. And slowly Phineas did. Isabella slowly puckered her lips then paused and giggled again. Then without warning she lifted Phineas's nose and brought her lips to his giving him the most passionate kiss she could muster. By the time Phineas overcame the shock and began to kiss back she was already pulling away. She smiled then spun around and started to walk to the gate "well, see ya later".

"Is-Isabella" Phineas finally managed to say.

Isabella turned her head to look at the still very shocked inventor "I told you that since you're my best friend I can give you **one **free kiss"

Phineas finally snapped out of his shock "well... how do I get more?"

Isabella put a finger on her chin and decided to tease Phineas a little "well… If you were say my boyfriend then I could kiss you as much as I want but… you would have to take me out on dates at least three times a week and tell me that you love me all the time"

Phineas rushed over to grab Isabella's hand "I can do that" Phineas said quickly "ya I can do that easy"

She leaned close to him and whispered into his ear "then show me" she said softly

Phineas put one knee to the ground still holding Isabella's hand "Isabella, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, every time you come over my day gets one thousand times better, you're smart, kind, courageous, helpful, every time I look into your eyes I could get lost for hours, your hear is finer than any silk in the world, and your smile" Phineas paused "could outshine the sun." Phineas stood up "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, I love you and I want you to be my Girlfriend" Phineas closed his eyes and prepared himself for what was about to come and before he knew it he felt Isabella's soft lips on his again.

"Sure thing Phineas" she whispered into his ear as they broke apart.

Phineas smiled then picked Isabella up bridal style "Ok its 7:30 on Saturday and I have to take you on 3 dates before midnight so" Phineas brought head closer to hers "how's movie, lunch, and Parris sound?" he asked looking deep into her eyes.

Isabella put her arms around his neck "sounds wonderful Phineas" she said before kissing him again. And to think all it took was one simple kiss on the nose.

* * *

Perry was at the O.W.C.A. facility walking down the hospital wing. Many agents were injured in the whole ordeal with Doof but there was one who he had to see. Pinky, Terry, and Peter were with him all with their heads down. Finally they reached the room where he was staying and they all walked in. he was hooked up to an I.V. and had a heart monitor on him. He was in what apered to be a comma, and had broken much in the lower section of his boddy. All 4 of the agents saluted the brave soul and took a moment to say a few words. At the foot of his bed there was a plaque that read 'for his unquestionable valor in yet another of our darkest hours Planty the potted plant has been awarded the highest honor that we can award an agent in addition to this purple heart.' All 4 of the agents cried for their injured comrade and hoped that some day he would recover from the ordeal. And to think all it took was one potted plant.

**The End**

* * *

**So what did you think? Too much at the end? Any who I hoped you enjoyed my first one shot.**

**R&R**


End file.
